villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spider (3 Dev Adam)
Spider is the main antagonist of the infamous 1973 Turkish bootleg copyright film 3 Dev Adam (English: 3 Giant Men). A copyright-infringing version of the famed Marvel Superhero Spider-Man; besides his appearance, he has nothing to do with his American counterpart. This incarnation of the Web Crawler is a vile, sadistic, homicidal and ruthless crime boss who terrorizes the innocent people of İstanbul, only to be eventually defeated and killed by the joined forces of Captain America and Mexican luchador El Santo (also used without permission). This version of the character is infinitely more evil than his origin counterpart. History 3 Dev Adam takes place in Istanbul, where a violent criminal organization led by Spider ("Spider's Gang") surfaces in the city with counterfeit United States dollars. They also engage in acts of murder, such as decapitating a woman with a boat propeller. A small task-force consisting of Captain America, Mexican luchador El Santo, and Captain America's girlfriend Julia arrives to help local police take down Spider and his gang. Julia, who has infiltrated Spider's hideout, is captured and taken to a house in a remote location. She manages to send an SOS signal to Captain America. Captain America saves Julia and chases after Spider, who manages to evade capture. Meanwhile, El Santo infiltrates a dojo that is being used as a front for counterfeiting. After being captured, he manages to escape along with incriminating evidence. Captain and El Santo raid a very important hideout where most of the counterfeiting operation is taking place. They manage to shut down the hideout while Spider kills a couple, steals a statue and runs away. Soon afterwards, another fight between the two heroes and Spider begins. It is revealed that there are four Spiders as one is beaten to death by El Santo and another is strangled by Captain America. Captain America and El Santo then go undercover in a nightclub. Spider's gang notice them and a fight breaks out. The heroes are seemingly overpowered this time and are taken to Spider's hideout. Once there, Captain America and El Santo act like they are fighting themselves to confuse their captors, but manage to break out and eliminate most of the gang members. Spider arrives at the end of the fight with his girlfriend, only for her to get killed by a stray bullet from one of his henchmen's guns. He flees, with Captain America following in hot pursuit. Captain America catches Spider and kills him, only to hear the taunting laughter of yet another Spider. The fight continues until all of the Spiders are dead. As the three heroes are about to leave Istanbul, Captain America sees Spider's mask in a taxi and furiously runs over and tears it off the face of the person in the car, only to realize that it was just a child wearing a toy mask. Appearance Spider's costume is vastly different from both the comics and his depiction on the poster, differing both in design and color. His outfit consists of a red mask with big, brown eyebrows attached to it and a red and green jumpsuit with a giant spider insignia at the center. Personality Spider is a sadist and a psychopath. He enjoys killing innocent people and tortures anyone who won't co-operate with him. Unlike the original Spider-Man, he is evil and malevolent. Abilities It is also notable that this version of Spider-Man has none of the abilities that his more heroic American counterpart possesses (i.e. web-shooters and wall-climbing). Instead, he relies on his bare hands, knives and guns. As for superpowers, he has a strange (although seemingly limited) ability to randomly spawn duplicates of himself. Gallery Spider-3-Dev-Adam.jpeg|Spider. 3-dev-adam-1.jpg|Spider, Nadia and Captain America in a scene from 3 Dev Adam. Spider2.jpg Spider-guina-pig-torture.jpg|Spider prepares to torture a man with flesh-eating Guinea Pigs. Spiderdevadam.jpeg|Spider. Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Trickster Category:Multi-Beings Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Parody/Homage Category:Liars Category:Opportunists